nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Was tun? sprach der Blutfalke - Teil 2
Guide für den alltäglichen Wachenalltag (verfaßt am 6. Apr 2009 von Eowan; Silbermonds Blutfalken) Fortsetzung von Was tun? sprach der Blutfalke ... Nach dem Quotentroll tritt, wie immer, kein Ork auf den Plan. Die Pro-Wache ist daran gewöhnt in Silbermond keinen Ork zu sehen. Außer Grunar. Und Grunar ist eigentlich schon mehr Grunar als Ork. Möglich sind allerdings sehr wohl grüne Wesen welche dem Äußeren nach Orks sein könnten. Sie sind überwiegend Tooodesritter (siehe dort) oder werden von einem Jägerpet begleitet. Weswegen sie Jäger sein könnten. Der formschöne orkähnliche Standartpassant Silbermonds trägt darüber hinaus so einen lustigen Helm mit Pferdeschweifbusch auf dem Kopf, dazu passenderweise einen Wappenrock des Wettkämpfer. Insgesamt sieht er somit aus wie ein Schimpanse der in einen Farbkasten gefallen ist. Zumeist ist er auf der Suche nach seinem Kumpel welcher in 90% aller Fälle sich einen Blutelf der Kategorie „Hingerotzt“ erstellt hat und nun in den Geisterlanden auf die Questhilfe seines kleinen grünen Schimpansenfreundes wartet. Bedenke deine Pflichten, reagiere auf Ansprachen im /say freundlich und wohlwollend und lege ihm einen Beitritt in die „Armee der Legastheniker“ nahe. Antworte auf darauffolgende Whispers bestimmt aber freundlich das du erst 127 Tage Wachdienst absolvieren musst bevor du Schimpi und seinen Pansenkumpel durch den Flammenschlund ziehen kannst. Möglich übrigens das du im Laufe des Abends noch Succy begegnest welche du aber nicht als Ork erkennst weil du eigentlich in Silbermond noch nie einen Ork gesehen hast. Wie auch immer, im alltäglichen Wachenverlauf ist es eigentlich nun an der Zeit für den vorläufigen Höhepunkt des Abends: Das unglaublich Böse tritt auf den Plan. Das unglaublich Böse (auch „DuB“ genannt) erscheint in Form eines eiskalten Blutelfen. Sofern dir nicht ersichtlich ist das er eiskalt ist kannst du es seinem RPFlag entnehmen. Zumeist wird er begleitet von einer schwarzenschwarzenschwarzen...ähm Düsteraurablutelfe welche dir im Erzürnungsfall ihren Unmut mit rotglühenden Augen signalisiert. Gelegentlich werden sie noch (in statistisch gesehen 30% aller Fälle) von einem Untoten oder (Überraschung!) einem Todesritter, oder ganz originell, von einem untoten Todesritter begleitet. Einem untoten Untoten also. Hier kannst Du als Stadtwache nun all deine gesammelten Fertigkeiten in großem Rahmen einsetzen. Die DuBs benötigen fleissig geemotete Aufmerksamkeit, ebenso betont aggressives oder eingeschüchtertes oder überfordertes Verhalten deinerseits. Aus keinem anderen Grund kommen die jeeeden Abend vors Auktionshaus in Silbermond und schwadronieren über ihre sinistren Pläne (meistens ein Mord, ein Attentat, ein Attentat plus Mord, 27 Entführungen, 134 Vergewaltigungen) als ausschließlich dir auf den Keks zu gehen. Aber dafür bist du ja auch da. Schalte um Himmels Willen NICHT dein FlagRSP ab um nicht Gefahr zu laufen in Anbetracht des sonoren Geseieres zu vergessen, das die vor dir stehenden DuBs düstere Auren und ähnliches haben. Hinterfrage nicht die rötliche Augenfarbe der gedanklich etwas langsamen Düsterelfe, schicke sie nicht wegen Bindehautentzündung zum Heiler und warte geduldig mit deinen Äußerungen bis sie ihre Zweizeiler eingetippt hat (ca. 4 Minuten). Weise den Untoten darauf hin das du nicht gefressen werden möchtest auf das er umso engagierter Grund hat dir die kommenden 31 Minuten zu sagen das er dich jetzt fressen will. Erstelle dir mehrere Aufmerksamkeitsemotemakros und Wachenphrasenmakros. Lasse diese von deiner Katze bedienen während du den Müll runterbringst. Wenn du keine Katze hast schaffe dir eine an. Hast du Katzenhaarallergie reicht auch ein ans Keyboard gebundenes Meerschweinchen. Hast du generell Tierhaarallergie dann geh bitte zu „Stadt Stormwind“. Hast Du denn Müll runtergebracht wasche noch eben fix das Geschirr ab. Hänge danach die Wäsche auf. Kehre nun zum PC zurück und fordere die DuBs nun auf sich unverzüglich in den Kerker zu begeben. Als Begründung nimmst du eines ihrer sinistren Vorhaben. Diese wählst du wie folgt aus: Hänge eine Dartscheibe an die Wand über dem Monitor. Befestige darauf sämtliche 5 Möglichkeiten der kreativen Ideen der DuBs. Nutze jene Begründung welche du mit einem Dartpfeilwurf erspickst. Auch hier wieder Gruppenaufgabe denn darauf haben die DuBs gewartet. Es geht nun Geschrei und Gezeter los, heftiges Emotegekämpfe beginnt. Versuche nicht bei all den Satzschöpfungen deinen Tee durch die Nase auszulassen. Schließlich gelingt es allen zugezogenen Blutfalken einen DuB festzunehmen. Dieser wird in den Kerker gebracht wo er sofort beginnt sich sehr böse, sehr wahnsinnig und sehr...egal. Er spuckt halt Feuer oder Blut, manchmal beides, muss nicht essen, auch nicht kacken, dafür braucht er aber dringend...Mana, Drogen, die Gegenwart seiner Rotglotzfreundin. Die befreit ihn dann übrigens in 2,5 Stunden was dir per Whisper mitgeteilt wird. Die Kommandantur hat hämische Whispers an die DuBs, welche diese darauf hinweisen das man ihre WoW-Faces Bilder schon gesehen hat, strengstens untersagt. Es müsste nun ungefähr 21-22 Uhr sein. Du hast kurz Pause. Fortsetzung Um deine Pause zu verbringen gibt es mehrere Optionen. Option A: PVE Ziehe die HeroIniDaily mit einer Randomgruppe durch. Bedenke dabei deine Pflichten. Bestehe also gegenüber den Randomgruppensammlern nicht auf deine Klassenrolle sondern lass dich brav auf der Position einsetzen welche sie dir aufgrund ihres umfassenden Spielverständnisses zugedenken. Meistens die Rolle die noch nicht besetzt ist. Fungiere also als Vergeltertank oder Schutzheiler. HolyDD wirst du niemals sein müssen weil es an DDs niemals mangelt. Dränge dich nicht auf. Wenn der Tooodesritter meint besser tanken zu können als dein beschildeter Paladin nur zu. Wenn die Magierin meint Paladine brauchen keine Antankzeit, schweige. Du bist Blutfalke. Du bist Teil einer besonderen masochistischen Spielerelite. Du machst das hier ja nicht zum Spaß. Oder irgendwie doch. Hmm. Entschuldige dich nach dem fünften Wipe bei Boss Nummer 1 für dein mieses Equip und verlasse als letzter die Gruppe. Option B: RP-Questen Sehr beliebt. Auslandseinsatz. Ziehe mit deinem Blutfalken in das von dir gegenwärtig frequentierte Questgebiet. Schwebe auf der Wolke deiner Immersion. Begrüße die Questgeber mit herzlichem Hallo und nicke ihnen zu. Wenn Du siehst wie ein anderer Spieler gerade die Quest beginnt welche Du gerade beendet hast, begleite ihn ungefragt. Lass ihm bei jedem Mob den ersten Schlag und raffe die ergrauten Gegner dahin. Untermale das ganze mit geheimnisvollen Emotes. /nicken, /smile, /salutieren. Nehme nach Vollendung dieser Aufgabe das ehrlich gemeinte „thx“ entgegen. Verabschiede dich von deiner Immersion und buffe den Thxer. Stopfe ihm weder sein „thx“ quer ins Maul noch erinnere ihn an die erweiterten Serverregeln. Mounte auf und drücke die Spacetaste. Reite in den Sonnenuntergang. Beachte dabei bitte vorher alles in der Nähe des Questgebers erledigt zu haben. Nichts ist peinlicher als nach so einem Abgang wieder zurücktraben zu müssen. Option C: PVP Die Hardcoreoption für den Hardcoreblutfalken. Deine Gilde gehört mit ihrem ca. 80% Paladinanteil zu den meistüberschätzten Gilden des Servers. Wenn du PVP machst setzt Du dich also verschärfter Beobachtung aus – vorausgesetzt es sind Forscherligisten da. Achte also darauf überwiegend alleine im BG zu werkeln und dort unbeobachtet vor dich hin zu sterben. Wenn Du Vergelter geskillt bist ist das BG eigentlich egal. Wenn Du nicht Vergelter geskillt bist gehst Du natürlich nach Alterac. In Alterac wechselst du erst einmal dein Schwert und dein Schild gegen eine beliebige Zweihandwaffe die du nur zu Camouflagezwecken mitführst. Das hat den Vorteil das 50% aller Gegner dir aus dem Weg gehen werden. Achte zu diesem Zwecke darauf das deine Zweihandwaffe auch auffällig genug ist. Führe also irgendwas in Form von Strommasten, Baumstämmen oder Litfasssäulen mit dir. Wenn dich ein Gegner umgeht, wechsle deine Waffe und werfe dem Gegner dein Schild in den Rücken. Sterbe anschließend wie ein Blutfalke. Alternativ kannst Du auch nach Norden durchreiten und dich bei Vani als Tank anbieten. Sterbe während du erkennst das der Druide hinter dir kein Heiler sondern Feral und der Rest deiner Truppe bei Balinda abgebogen ist. Probiere diese Art von Alterac zwei bis dreimal und ereifere dich danach im Gildenchannel über a)Todesritter b) Schurken c)aktuelle OP-Klasse (derzeit Diszi) oder über Blizzard im allgemeinen und die AV-Mechanik im Besonderen. Vergesse bitte auch in AV deine Pflichten nicht. Es wäre absolut falsch in Alterac schlicht deinen Schnitt machen zu wollen. Belehre Dethelol, Un`Gorolol, Garroshlol, Area 5lol usw. permanent in salbungsvollen Worten per Raidchat das man Bunker, FHs oder wenigstens irgendwas deffen soll. Fordere mehrfach dazu auf nicht durchzurushen. Frage bei 350 Punkten Rückstand „Was is mit Bali?“ Trete nach einer dieser erfreulichen Freizeitbeschäftigungen wieder deinen Dienst an. Fortsetzung Es ist jetzt um die 0 Uhr. Vielleicht noch etwas früher. Du beziehst erneut Position vorm Auktionshaus und schaust sehr wachisch aus der Wäsche. Beginne sofort wieder in diversen Chatchannels über das Fernsehprogramm zu diskutieren. Achte darauf das du deine Kommentare betont gelangweilt und unbetroffen formulierst. Du wirst nun zweifelsohne von einer Blutelfe angesprochen die an dir vorbeiläuft und : a) Schwanger ist und den Vater sucht. Schicke sie zum Frivolbeauftragten Sir Ligon : b) Dich in deiner Plattenrüstung supersexy findet und angraben will. Schicke sie zum Frivolbeauftragten Sir Ligon : c) Eine Elfe ist die Amnesie hat und auf der Suche nach ihren Eltern ist. Auch da könnte Sir Ligon weiterhelfen. Begrüße nun jene andere Blutelfe welche dich mitten im Gespräch mit der abc-Elfe gestört hat. Sie ist laut eigenen Angaben mehrere tausend Jahre alt, sieht laut Flag aus wie 17 und spricht wie 14. Desweiteren ist sie verheiratet mit irgendeinem Militärfuzzi der zugleich irgendwo König ist und hat einen Namen wie so eine Chibifigur aus einem japanischen Wichscomic. Bedenke deine Pflichten. Begrüße sie höflich, untertänig und pflichtbewusst schleimig. Nein - du darfst sie weder auslachen, noch ignorieren, noch ihre Rechtschreibfehler anmerken. Du bist hier bei den Falken. Spaß is woanders! Außerdem bricht sie den Dialog sowieso fix ab wenn ihr nichts mehr einfällt. Was bei der Kategorie Spieler knapp 3 Minuten dauert aber durch langsames Tippen auf 20 Minuten verzögert wird. Führe nun deinen internen Apell durch. Dieser hat den Zweck zu prüfen ob alle Kameraden wohlauf sind. Da es mittlerweile sehr viele Kameraden sind beschränke dich auf die Offiziere. Solange Ligon und Ylyana bei Jayadeep sonstwo sind, Kitiara offline und Kaeldo afk ist, ist alles in Ordnung. Ist dem nicht so darfst du Alarmstufe Gelb ausrufen. Wenn alles in Ordnung ist widme dich dem Nachwuchspaladin der im Handelschannel nach einer Gilde sucht. Behellige nicht die Offiziere damit! Erkläre ihm das er einen ingame-Brief an die Kommandantur schreiben soll damit die Kommandantur sich bei ihm meldet. Je nach persönlichem Eindruck lege ihm Jayadeep, Kitiara oder Kaeldo als Adressaten ans Herz. So kannst Du elegant steuern wann sein Gesuch beantwortet wird. Spreche ihm Mut zu und wünsch ihm viel Erfolg. Lästere anschließend im Gildenchannel über das "RP" von dem Aspiranten. Den Schlußpunkt setzt der Silbermondraid der Allianz. Er findet zumeist um 4 Uhr Morgens statt. Als Stadtwache von Silbermond nimmst du unbeeindruckt die fliegenden, rauchenden Fleischmeteoriten die aus Richtung Sonnenzornturm auf den handelsplatz klatschend einschlagen, ungerührt zur Kenntnis. Ignoriere den Tod von Lor`Themar. Sollte dich irgendjemand mit Aufrufen zur Verteidigung behelligen, entschwinde rasch zu deinen Konkubinen und lasse dir das Haar bürsten. Oder verbringe die Zeit auf dem Desktop, dich bitterlich im Forum beklagend das deine Gilde niemand respektiert. Ein harter Arbeitstag geht nun zuende. Du hast deine Pflicht in jeder Hinsicht erfüllt und Silbermond wieder mal ein Stück stimmungsvolle Atmosphäre eingehaucht. Du darfst den PC jetzt ausschalten und dich noch etwas mit deinen Klammern und deiner neunschwänzigen Katze vergnügen. Alternativ gucke noch Tittenwerbung im Privatfernsehen und denke an Sir Ligon. Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Blutgarde von Quel'Thalas